User blog:Corbierr/The Halloween Game- Chapter Two
Chapter 2- Patricia’s POV: As soon as I finished speaking, the card vanished from my hand. No poof or anything- I blinked, and it was just gone. “What does that mean?” Alfie asked. His voice was trembling. “It means we need to save the day again.” Eddie said, while pulling our group to stand behind the corner of the building, rather than on the stairs where we’d be in plain view of the monsters. A skeleton ran past us, and my boyfriend seemed to pull me only a bit closer to him- either for my protection...or his own. I wasn’t going to argue. “Okay, hurry, hurry, hurry,” Fabian said, as he picked the cards back up and handed everyone a newly-shuffled deck. Meanwhile, everyone else was running to hide and take cover, as the monsters began to swarm… “Take your cards!” Curious, I looked through my deck. I had ten cards in all. But instead of average playing cards, two of them had a sword on them; two more had a golden sun. I also had a mummy, a shield, a bonfire, a skeleton, a bloody dagger, and the health-cross symbol. “So I guess we use these to fight…” Eddie said, gazing distractedly at one of his cards. “Sounds like a mission to me! Sibuna?” “Sibuna!” KT nodded. As she began to speak, I watch her nervously shuffling her deck. “Let’s stay together. That way we’ll be less likely to-” I heard screaming from the school building. The monsters had already invaded. I tensed, as our group fell quiet to listen. A moment later, I heard a more... familiar scream. Joy’s scream. Immediately, feeling my old protective instincts kick in, I said, “Sorry, KT, not today!” and I ran into the school, not sure if Sibuna was behind me or not. My friend needed me, and once again, I was prepared to help- on my own, and ready to start a war. The hallways were chaotic. Ghosts drifted around- some were moaning, others were being as silent as an old movie. Zombies tore down lockers and lumbered after screaming students. A hoard of girls ran screaming from two thirsty vampires… “We’ll help the people in the halls,” I heard my boyfriend say, and I realized my friends had followed me after all. “You go help Joy!” I tipped my witches hat to him in agreement and ran off into the drama studio where the dance was set up. For a minute, I paused to look around. The room had already become a mess- the snacks and punch were all over the floor, the banners torn, the pumpkins smashed...and the music was still playing. Thriller was on...fitting, for the zombies that were all over the place. I heard more screams, and saw Joy and Jerome trapped on the stage as zombies were making their way up to attack them...slowly, but they were getting closer. Others were also on the stage with them. My two friends were using their cheap, plastic Halloween props- a scythe for Joy, a pitchfork for Jerome- to try and guard themselves, but it obviously wouldn’t help them. “Patricia?” Jerome cried. “What are you doing here?” “Oh, nothing. Just saving your life.” I replied in a rather casual tone considering the circumstances, while grabbing out my deck. Which card should I use for this? I had no time to think, so I went with my first impulse. “Sword, go!” Instantly, the card I was holding vanished, replaced with a beautiful silver sword. Grinning, I ran forward almost as if on an impulse. Any zombies in my path were cut down with my wonderful blade as I charged around the room. The sword got bloody and the floor was covered with decaying body parts- but the disgust was not as strong as the excitement I got as I killed the monsters. Of course, as they began to expect my attack, they came into closer range. So close, slashing at them all became quite difficult...I was forced to go on the defensive as they began to close in on me. Why were there so many of them? Then I realized that I recognized a few of them- some of them were bitten students! “Shit,” I cursed. I didn’t want to kill my former friends! But I knew I had no choice. So as they came for me, I slashed them down as best I could, as if they were overgrown weeds in a garden and not innocent people turned to monsters. Suddenly, I heard everyone on the stage start yelling at me to look out. “Trixie, turn around!” Joy shouted. “Hurry!” I glanced behind me to see my new enemy leaping closer. A pouncing werewolf! The zombies no longer seemed like a threat- in fact, the ones that the werewolf had come in contact with were already defeated and dismembered on the floor. Swallowing hard, I took my stance with my sword… Just before the sword vanished. “What?” I cried, as the crowd on the stage began to gasp and shout in horror. Of course my sword chooses this of all moments to stop working! Is that what the limit warning from earlier had meant? The werewolf jumped towards me. I moved a little too late and got clawed down the back. I screamed, as my clothes became wet and thick with blood. The pain was was impossible to ignore. It felt like the cuts were burning. Burning! That’s it! I pulled out another card and threw it at the werewolf. “Fire, go!” It turned into a fireball and the monster howled in pain as it was hit right in the face. Flames engulfed the creatures body. The smell of burning fur and blood was so great, I tried not to breathe. But it didn’t matter anyways. Next thing I knew, I had collapsed onto my knees, shaking and crying. The pain was too great...things were becoming blurry and sparkly....It felt like there was a burning axe stuck in my back. Wounds in general were horrible...werewolf inflicted ones felt like death itself. I heard footsteps rushing over to me and Joy saying something...but things went black too fast to know what happened afterwards. ---- “Are you okay, Patricia?” That was Joy’s voice. I opened my eyes, to discover that I was laying on my bed, and she and Jerome were both there looking at me. “Oh, good, you’re up...I was worried.” I groaned. My head hurt, and my muscles were sore from the battle. “What happened?” “You passed out.” Jerome said. “Joy found that weird...healing card you had and fixed your cuts, but you were still out, so we brought you here to save you from the monsters.” There was a twinge of fear in his voice. Despite still feeling a little weak, I sat up and searched around for my deck. “Is it still Halloween? What’s going on? Where are my cards?” Joy gave me and fond smile and put her hand on my shoulder. “Patricia, chill! You were only out for ten minutes. Your cards are right next to you.” She nodded to the deck that was sitting on my desk. “Oh.” Then she turned serious. “But are you sure you want to go back out there? You don’t have another healing card.” I got out of bed and picked up the seven cards I had left. “I’ll be fine, Joy! I’ll just need to be more careful, that’s all.” As I moved to leave, Joy stood in my way. “Wait, at least let us come with you...right Jerome?” Jerome laughed awkwardly. “Sure, why not…” “No.” I said instantly, not wanting either of them to get into danger again. “You two need to stay here and guard our house! Okay? Consider it your own Sibuna mission…” The two of them shared glances and then nodded. “Sibuna.” I smiled back at them. “Sibuna!” Then I left the house and ran towards the school as fast as my aching legs could take me. Look out, monsters. You haven’t seen anything yet. Category:Blog posts